eyes_the_horror_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
Krasue
"Never gonna give you up..." -Her possible voice on the phone taunting the Robber. The Krasue (Originally called The Ghost) is an antagonist in Eyes The Horror Game. She has went through two massive changes. Appearance (Original Design): In her original design, she appears as a misted translucent woman with no facial features. She has a ponytail, earrings (if one looks closely), and a rather curvy body. When moving around the house, she appears to be looking back and forth. She floats in the air and smoke will surround her. In the mobile, she has the same appearance, but with a different head, and lack of animations and graphics. Her color is silver gray and her eyes seem bigger. The popular name for this version of her is "Air Surfer". Appearance (The Krasue): In her final design, she has the appearance of a floating head with long black hair. Her eyes are blood red, while faintly leaking blood. If one looks closely, her eye color actually appears to be a green-ish blue color. Her snapping jaws are filled with sharp vampire-like teeth, especially having two pointed fangs with traces of blood on them. Her cheeks have large rips on the sides, making the mouth look like a large smile. Her skin is pale giving the impression she's dead Below her neck are dangling organs, resembling two intestines (possibly her esophagus), and her stomach but with no sign of a heart or lungs. Behavior: Standard Mode: In the main mode, she will go up or down the stairs in search of the player, and will chase the player upon contact, or notice. If you open a door and just stand there, she can see you. When near, she makes ghost-like moaning sounds similar to a lullaby, and everything around her will violently shake, or flicker. She will lose interest in chasing the player if they're in another room, or another floor, but will still attempt to follow the player. Depending on the setting the player chooses, the Krasue will be; * Extremely slow in the Newbie setting. * Less slowness in the Easy setting. * Slightly faster in the Normal setting. * Fast enough to catch the player during mid-escape in the Hard setting. * And then harder to get away from in the Nightmare setting. Endless Mode: In Endless Mode, she will do the same job: searching the map, and looking for the player, but over time the Krasue will get faster, and faster the more the player continues to search making things more difficult. Trick or Treat Mode: In the Halloween Mode, she works the same. If the player gets distracted by the Magic Pumpkin, then this gives her an advantage to kill the player if they don't pay attention. All in all, she still works the same. Double Trouble Mode: In this mode, she and Charlie will both search for the player together on whatever map is chosen by the player. What will make her dangerous sis if the player is distracted by Charlie as she lingers in the halls, making them a deadly duo. Trivia: * The ghost's appearance has changed twice since the game was launched. She now appears to be a woman's severed, floating head with internal organs dangling from inside the neck, resembling such creatures of Southeast Asian folklore as Thailand's "Krasue", Malaysia's "Penanggalan", Indonesia's "Palasik", Bali's "Leyak" , Borneo's "Kuyang",Cambodia's "Ahp"and Philippines' "Manananggal" For more info of Krasue, go here * In the older version (Original design), she kills the player in a strange dance, which is similar to traditional ballet dance (she will kneel and bow at the end of the dance, like some ballet dancers do) and sometimes the player is sent on the ground (the vision of the player will fall). ** In her early debut, the ghost has strange smoke around her, on the computer version. However, the mobile version is different, there is no smoke and seems to air surf due to her lack of animations. She is also more bright than on the computer version. * In the description for the game, it describes the Krasue as "Vengeance-seeking". ** She is also said to be bloodthirsty, which could explain her teeth that have small traces of blood, and her hostile attitude. * Due to the Krasue's's popularity, she was put in other games by fans. Some of the games being Occupation 2, Indigo Lake, Gynophobia, Blinding Dark, Residence Of Living Dead Evils (ROLDE). ** In Gynophobia, Occupation 2, and ROLDE, the Krasue's voice is different: instead of singing a scary lullaby, she will scream when attacking the player. The Krasue can also be killed with weapons in those games. ** She could be singing to terrorize and taunt the player. *** In addition, if this is her voice, this means she knows the Robber is inside the house already. * She and Good Boy are so far the only monsters who bite the player when killing. ** In addition, she and Charlie are so far the only monsters to float. Gallery: In-game: Screenshot 20171104-183819.png|Killing the player Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 2.09.45 PM.png|Her current vision Screenshot 20171225-230008.png|Her vision along with Charlie's in Double Trouble (Right) Screenshot 20171225-225300.png|In Double Trouble Mode, along with Charlie Screenshot 20171226-135648.png|Ditto (More clearly) Screenshot 20171226-214523.png Screenshot 20171226-214209.png Screenshot 20171230-201334.png|The Krasue, and Charlie both after the player Screenshot_20171230-131404.png|The Krasue with the Magic Pumpkin Screenshot 20180226-175819.png|The Robber in the Krasue's vision Screenshot_20180319-155115.png|Side view Miscellaneous: 2018-03-05 19.46.23.png|Her enemy thumbnail 2018-03-05 19.52.20.png|The Krasue and Charlie in the Double Trouble Mode thumbnail Screenshot 20180305-194522.png|The Krasue and Charlie in the game's purchases for Double Trouble Mode Screenshot_20180305-215102.png|In the game's completion (Mansion) Screenshot_20180305-222048.png|In the game's completion (Hospital) Screenshot_20180305-222600.png|In Endless Mode's completion (Mansion) Screenshot_20180305-222713.png|In Endless Mode's completion (Hospital) Krasue banner.png|In the game's gameplay thumbnail (Notice the veins under her eye) Screenshot 20180314-180535.png|In the game's play store banner Model/Textures: 031e09a84df90f7d98ce1b3c0d076b88.png|Official model Krasue 1 1.32.44 PM 1.32.44 PM.png|Textures krasue_N.png|Mesh Renders: Screenshot_20180319-125619.png|The Krasue seen in the Basement during rendering by YouTuber PurtesoGames Screenshot_20180319-125928.png Screenshot_20180319-125954.png|Extended Jaw Screenshot_20180319-125958.png|Ditto Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Eyes The Horror Game Category:Canon Category:Antagonists Category:Computer Category:Mobile